deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Brutes (Halo) vs Super Mutants (Fallout series)
Brutes/ Jiralhanae (Halo series) A Fearsome and barbaric people, the Jiralhanae, better known as the Brutes, are native to the magma-heated Earth-like planet, Doisac. The Brutes raised their civilization to a Space-Age level, before they were torn apart in a bloody civil war that reduced their population and crippled their technology and culture. However, their savagery and skill in battle did not go unnoticed, and when they were in this weakened state, The Covenant Empire launched a full invasion, quickly pummeling the Brutes and absorbing them into the Covenant ranks in 2492. Intially meant only to serve as guards and heavy infantry, the Jiralhanae proved incredibly quick converts- they quickly adapted and molded to the Prophet's religion, and despite their inability to truly grasp ideas like sanctity, they quickly became devout and even fanatical to The Great Journey. Weapons (Brutes) Melee: Brute Combat Knife 150px-JCK.png|Brute Combat Knife 129300-10.jpg|Mauler 20120611200226!PlasmaRifle-Transparent.png|Plasma Rifle 20110811015758!Reach_MPBeta_Needler.png|Needler T25GL-BruteShot-Transparent.png|Brute Shot Halo-4-Carbine.jpg|Plasma Carbine 20110827224906!Needle_Rifle.png|Needle Rifle H4_plasmagrenade_trans.png|Plasma Grenade H4_hammer_trans.png|Gravity Hammer *Curved *Used for torture Short Range 1: Mauler *Round cylinder *Very short ranged Short Range 2: Plasma Rifle *Laser is shot out. *Burns skin of foe. Mid Range: Needler *Purple spikes are shot out *The spikes explode if enough are fired. Mid Range 2: Brute Shot *Belt with explosives in gun. *Explode on contact Long Range 1: Covenant Carbine *Rifle that shoots small amounts of plasma. *Burns skin. Long Range 2: Needle Rifle *Small needles are shot out *Has long range Grenade: Plasma Grenade *Sticks to the person it is thrown at it. *Can not be removed. Special: Gravity Hammer *Large Hammer *Uses Gravity for most power. Super Mutants (Fallout series) Super Mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapidregeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). Weapons (Mutants) Melee: Fists *Aplified strength, because of their power. hunting_rifle.gif|Hunter Rifle BumperSword.png|Bumper Sword Tri-beam_laser_rifle.png|Tri Beam Laser Rifle Chinese_assault_rifle.png|Chinese Assault Rifle AER9LASERRIFLE.png|Laser Rifle MultiplasRifle.png|Multiplas Rifle FRAGGRENADE.png|Frag Grenade 5MMMINIGUN.png|Minigun Short Range 1: Hunter Rifle *Bolt-Action Short Range 2: Bumper Swords *Improvised weapon *Can also be used to bludgeon. Mid Range 1: Tri-Beam *Fires three lasers at a time. *Burns skin. Mid Range 2: Chinese Assault Rifle *Up to 30 rounds. *Fires quickly, thus losing rounds quicker. Long Range 1: Laser Rifle *Fires lasers *Burns skin Long Range 2: Multiplas Rifle *Laser rifle that shoots multiple rounds. *Green lasers *Round laser 'barrels' Grenade: Frag Grenade *Blows up a large radius *Takes several seconds to explode. Special: Minigun *Fires hundres of rounds a second *Very heavy Battle Brutes: Super Mutants: In a ruined Washington, DC, a group of six Brutes stomps down the street. They are trying to reach the White House, thinking they can find UNSC related information there. As they are walking down a street, they see a gang of six Super Mutants. The Chieftan, armed with a Gravity Hammer yells at them. "You there! You will answer our questions!" He yells The Mutants look up. "We're gonna kill you!" The supposed leader yells. The Super Mutants pull out their weapons, and run off in seperate directions. The Brutes spread out as well, growling as they they do so. A Super Mutant hiding in a building missing half of it's walls, takes aim with his Hunting Rifle. He takes aim at a Brute, hunting around for his allies. The Super Mutant takes the shot, and kills the brute instantly. Behind him, a Brute with his Combat Knife at the ready, creeps forward. As the Super Mutant tries to turn around, The Brute charges forward, and sinks the knife into the mutants neck, and he begins slicing the neck. Below, a Brute charges at a Super Mutant, holding a Mauler. The Super Mutant swings at the Brute with his Bumper Sword, but it does minimal damage. The Brute aims his Mauler at the face of the Super Mutant, and shoots all of the rounds. The Super Mutant falls into a puddle. Before the Brute can reload, A Super Mutant walks out from a destroyed building, and unloads on the Brute with his Chinese Assault Rifle. The Brute is riddled with the bullets, and drops dead. Nearby, a Super Mutant fires up his chain gun. He fires at two Brutes, killing them insantly, and shredding off their limbs. Behind him, a Brute charges forward with a Gravity Hammer, and slams it into the Super Mutant. A Super Mutant behind the Brute attemps to throw a frag grenade, but a Brute spots him, and throws a Plasma Grenade at him. The Plasma Greande lands on the Super Mutant. The Mutant tries to pull it off, while running back. But the grenade explodes, killing two mutants. The Final Super Mutant fires his Chinese Assault Rifle at the Brutes, but one Brute fires his Brute Shot, at him, blowing chunks off of the Super Mutant. The final Brutes all roar in victory. Winner: Brutes (Halo) Category:Blog posts